A New Legend Of Heroes
''A New Legend Of Heroes ''is the Pilot episode of Power Rangers Data Squad. Summary Outside of the multiverse, Dr, Eggman discovered a parallel dimension called "Cyber-Space", he plan's to rule Planet Earth & Cyber-Space, The Prophecy of the Power Rangers Legacy was to gather a group of rangers to fight evil, Then, the Data Squad are formed by Lady Palutena, the Goddess of Light of Skyworld, Now it's up to Robbie, Mordecai, Yoshi, Sunset Shimmer & Amy Rose to stop Dr. Eggman from taking Earth & Cyber-Space. Plot The beginning/An Unbreakable Connection It began with Robbie is laying on his bed. He sits up and sighs. He looks out the window, a few shooting stars fall, He jumps off his bed and runs out of his room and runs down the front steps of his house, Robbie walks toward the cliff and looks up, lays down with his hands behind his head to watch the meteor shower. Dr. Eggman's Big Plan Dr. Eggman thinking of a way to defeat Sonic, Suddenly, he notices a rip in time and space. there were other worlds outside the multiverse & one of them was a world called Cyber-Space, he found a way to take over Cyber-Space & Planet Earth at the same time, he send his Eggpawn's to Skyworld. Skyworld Eggpawn Invasion Meanwhile at Skyworld, there was Lady Palutena the Goddess of Light of Skyworld viewing at the Tablet of the Prophecy of the Power Ranger Legacy, Then, Eggpawns started to attack Skyworld from a portal, Pit & the soldiers fought against the Eggpawn's & won the fight. But Pit feared that Eggman would return for revenge. So, She sets off to the Planet Earth. One day at Canterlot High Years later, Sunset Shimmer was heading to Canterlot High School and waiting at the school were Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack & Fluttershy, they were just about to head inside. Suddenly, Palutena comes from the sky & asked Sunset Shimmer to come along with her. Travelling to Mobius Soon enough, They arrived at Mobius and met Amy Rose. She told Amy that Dr. Eggman have struck Skyworld & he will have his revenge, So Amy join's Palutena and Sunset Shimmer to head towards another dimension. Heading to the Park Soon, Mordecai & Rigby were at the park relaxing as usual. Then, Mordecai see's a portal in front of him, It was Palutena, Sunset Shimmer & Amy Rose. Rigby freaks out & hides, but Mordecai asked them why they are here. Palutena told him that he was chosen to be one of the heroes and heroines. Finding Yoshi at Mario's house With our heroes almost gathered, Palutena, Sunset Shimmer, Amy Rose and Mordecai went to the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario along with his brother, Luigi & Yoshi were in the house doing the dishes. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Luigi politely opens the door & let's them in the house. Palutena told Yoshi that he has been chosen. Then, They head towards Planet Earth. Final Destination, Planet Earth When they got to Earth, Sunset sees a teenager coming back from school. But he went inside his mom's car and drove off. They were unable to talk to him. So, Amy Rose placed a tracking device on the car and followed the teenager to his house. Following the Teenager Later, Sunset Shimmer was on her scooter chasing after the teenager close behind. Just then, The teenager was revealed to be Robbie Diaz. He went inside the house to relax. Sunset decided to go inside and talk to him. Sunset knocked on the door, Robbie told Sunset to come in and she entered Robbie's room. Soon, Sunset spoke to Robbie about where to meet. They meet up with Amy Rose, Mordecai and Yoshi at Skyworld where Lady Palutena was waiting. Sunset suggests that she asked Palutena why they've been gathered. The Prophecy of the Power Rangers Legacy Soon, Palutena explained the Prophecy of the Power Rangers Legacy and they were chosen as the next group of Power Rangers known as the Data Squad Rangers. Mordecai & Yoshi were thrilled to hear it. Sunset was delighted. Travelling to Cyber-Space Later, Robbie and the gang traveled to Cyber-Space, A futuristic parallel dimension where humans, aliens and robots live in harmony. They met the CyberSquad, Who were on contraction building a Data Squad Headquarters. Later, Matt, Jackie, Inez and Digit were surprised to see Palutena and Pit here in Cyber-Space. He gave Robbie, Mordecai, Yoshi, Sunset and Amy the Digital Wrest Morphers. Sunset puts away her Wisdom Morpher for safe keeping. Dr. Eggman's Attack Plan Meanwhile in the Egg-Carrier, Dr. Eggman was thinking of a plan to defeat the Heroes. Then, He build's a robot soldier named "Egg-Shackle" to lead the attack. So, He leads the Eggbot's and started the invasion towards earth. Inside the Data Squad Headquarters Back with the rangers, The Data Squad Headquarters was complete. Robbie and the others looked around and found they're rooms by one of each color. Red, Blue, Green, Yellow and Pink. Robbie's room was a training gym and it had a lot of space. Mordecai's room is like the same one from the park. Yoshi never had a room of his own before, but he was excited. Sunset's room has lots of books and everything was great. And Amy's room was all pink and it had lots of great view of Cyber-Space. And they each had their own Data Squad uniforms. Visions of the Legendary Power Rangers That night, Robbie had some visions of the Legendary Battle with the Legendary Power Rangers. Soon, He woke up. Mordecai, Yoshi, Sunset and Amy were alerted as well. Heading towards the Command Center Robbie got out of bed and rushed to see the others. Jackie, Inez, Matt and Digit pleaded to Lady Palutena. She told Robbie & the others that there was an attack on Planet Earth. There, Egg-Shackle was destroying the buildings in downtown. So, They meet at the Command Center just outside of Cyberspace. Earth in Danger In the Command Center, Palutena was waiting for Robbie, Mordecai, Yoshi, Sunset & Amy as they came in. Digit showed something on the screen, the Egg-Shackle & the Eggpawn's were attacking the city, Robbie and Sunset were horrified that they have to go to earth & stop them, so they went towards the portal to earth. Fighting the Eggpawn's At down town, Robbie, Sunset, Mordecai, Yoshi and Amy stepped in one line and activated their digital wrest morphers and calling out "Data Squad, Initiate!". And thus was the first battle of the Data Squad Rangers. They started to fight the Eggpawn's, Palutena uses telepathy to speak to them by using they're battle weapon's, Robbie used the Omega Sword to slice one Eggpawn in half, Mordecai & Yoshi used the Delta Lance & the Slasher Axe, Sunset & Amy used the Flaming Daggers & the Power Hammer, The Eggpawns retreated, But the Egg-Shackle will fight against the Rangers. Facing Egg-Shackle As the fight goes on with Egg-Shackle, Robbie uses the Omega Sword for an slash uppercut for an attack, Mordecai uses the Delta Lance up in air to hit him down, Sunset uses her Flaming Daggers to stab the Egg-Shackle in the chest, Yoshi & Amy used the Slasher Axe & Power Hammer to smack him hard, Then, they've use their weapons to finish Egg-Shackle off with a Final Strike. Accessing they're new powers After defeating the Egg-Shackles, Dr. Eggman used one of his energy disks and made Egg-Shackle bigger. Sunset pleaded Palutena for her wisdom, Suddenly, The Zords appeared from the portal, Our heroes each aboard their own Zords. Robbie has the Red Omega Zord, Mordecai has the Blue Delta Zord, Yoshi has the Green Slasher Zord, Sunset has the Yellow Flaming Zord and Amy has the Pink Power Zord. Soon, The Zords combined themselves into the Cyber Delta Megazord, Then, They finished Egg-Shackle completely & Robbie said "Enemy Eliminated". Our heroes finally defeated Egg-Shackle which upsets Dr. Eggman completely. Earth is Saved At the Data Squad Headquarters, the Rangers celebrated with a Party of they're new Lives & they're new Friendship. The episode ends with Vice Principal Luna and Cadance (from Crystal Prep) presupposing a toast to them. Rangers Data Squad Mentor *Palutena *Pit Allies *The CyberSquad (Matt, Jackie, Inez & Digit) *The Spies (Sam Clover & Alex) Villains *Dr. Eggman *Orbot *Cubot Cameo's *The Legendary Past Power Rangers *Mane 6 (Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack & Fluttershy) *Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna & Sticks. *Rigby the Raccon. *Mario & Luigi. Trivia *Sunset Shimmer's Wisdom Morpher will be safe in her hands. It will also make a cameo reference from Power Rangers Harmony Force. *When Palutena say vegetable's, it's a reference to Palutena's Revolting Dinner. Transcripts *A New Legend Of Heroes (Transcript) Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Episodes Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Pilot Episodes